MLP The Human Cronacles
by shadowsonic123
Summary: when a trio of friends named Darren, Nick and Tye get sent to Equestria and find out that thay are the Elements of emotion, courage and luck what will they do, will Luna find love, find out what happens to them on there adventure. (sorry if the chapters are short to me they feel long to right.) please comment.
1. Chapter 1 separation

Chapter 1

Separation

(Darren's POV)

(6:43 PM)

A trio of friends are laying on the ground on a hot summer day, "that's us" Tye, Darren and Nick.

Tye had a T-shirt that had a cool looking dragon on it, and a pair of jeans, with a blue pair of expensive running shoes.

I had a grey and black camo hoodie, with a white T-shirt, with a pair of jeans, and a pair of running shoes that had a design of the galaxy.

And Nick with a black hat, a black T-shirt with blue flames, with black jogging pants, and black running shoes.

Tye had a can of Pepsi in his hand taking a sip of his drink and saying "Darren how can you wear that hoodie with the hood on in the middle of the summer on the hottest day of the year" sounding frustrated and looking curious at me.

Tye looking at me in a strange way and I replied "It's because I am really skinny and pale so I don't feel that hot."

"Hey guys shut up for a minute, do you hear that sound?" Nick said in a concerned voice.

But then Nick and Tye had green ora around them and started to fly in the air.

But when I had green ora around me and started to fly I grabbed the ground but a big chunk of dirt and grass came out of the ground and hit me on the head and knocked me out cold.

(Nick P.O.V)

"Nick WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Tye yelling in a terrifying voice.

Nick said "stop being a pussy and check Darren."

"He is fine, he's just knocked out cold" Tye said.

But then a beam of energy hit us.

Tye went somewhere in a forest and I landed in a village and Darren smashed through a window of a castle.

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 mysterious land

**Chapter 2**

Mysterious Land

(Luna's P.O.V)

(6:45 PM)

Me and my sister were talking to each other.

"Celestia I feel very lonely it feels like I need" I said before I was cut off by my sister.

"What is that coming towards the window" said Celestia in a concerned voice.

Then something crashed through the window and my sister softly tackling me out of the way and some of the glass falling on top of us.

I looked at what broke through the window and saw it was a creature that was hurt with cuts and glass in his skin.

Some guards surrounded the creature and pointed there spears, some of the guards whispered to each other "What is it?"

Me and my sister got up my sister said "Are you okay" I shook my head up and down.

"Princess the creature is unconscious and is very badly hurt" said one of the sun guards.

"Bring it to our personal infirmary and guard it and if it trys to hurt you. You have permission to defend yourself we will be there in a minute" Celestia said in a commanding voice.

A few minutes later, me and Celestia got to the infirmary.

"How is the patient doctor miracle" said Celestia in a calm commanding voice to doctor miracle.

"He is doing fine I took all the glass out of his wounds and apparently it seems to be resistance of my healing spell's so I sewed the wounds said doctor miracle in a curious voice.

(Darren P.O.V)

(6:50 PM)

I started to hear voices so I woke up slowly and looked around and saw that I was in a hospital but then I had seen 3 talking unicorns.

"Who are you? What are you?" Said the white winged unicorn.

"I am Darren Villeneuve, I am a human"

"Princess, aren't humans mythical creatures" said the unicorn that was wearing doctor clothes.

"You are dismissed doctor" said the white winged unicorn.

Then the doctor left the room and the white unicorn said.

"I am princess Celestia the co-ruler of Equestria and this is my sister Princess Luna other co-ruler of Equestria and my sister will escort you to her room and she will ask you some questions I have some business to attend."

Then a bright light fills the room and princess Celestia is gone.

I started to get up off the bed fell to my knees and held my stomach.

"Are you ok Darren!" she asked. "I'm okay, my cuts on my stomach hurts that's all."

(Tye P.O.V)

(9:00 PM)

After 3 hours of the crash I started walking through the forest but as soon as I heard some noises I ran, I tripped and got stabbed in my side with a sharp tree branch I was bleeding a lot but then I heard something in the bush and then I fell to the ground and blacked out.

(Nick P.O.V)

(6:00 PM)

I was falling to a village and so I closed my eyes but I did not hit the ground I opened my eyes and I was levitating and saw a purple unicorn standing in front of me. The unicorn and I started to scream out of fear and I fainted.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Games and Questions

(Tye's P.O.V)

(8:00 AM)

Then I woke up and felt a lot of pain in my side and then I started to look around and saw a Pegasus pony with yellow fur and pink mane and tail, sitting in front of me.

"You were really hurt and so I brought you to my cottage and patch you right up and my name is Fluttershy" said Pegasus pony.

" Di-di-did you just talk" I said in a surprise and terrified voice.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Fluttershy when I spoke.

"My friends are coming to see you and they found one just like you and they are just waiting till he wakes up" said Fluttershy hiding behind her mane.

"Um ok?" I said. The door flew open and there were 5 other ponies and Nick coming through the doorway.

"Nick! Tye!" we both said in excitement

"Hi my name is Twilight Sparkle and these my are friends Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash"

"We are supposed to meet princess Celestia and Princess Luna in canterlot" said Twilight.

We all go on the train and I start talking to Nick.

"Nick what happened to you when you landed?" I asked.

(Nick's P.O.V flashback)

(7:45 AM)

"When I woke up twilight asked me so many questions like, what I was? What is my name? How old I was? How old can I live for? Where I came from? How did I get here? That was only a small portion of the questions" I said.

"So then they brought me to Fluttershy's house but they had to hide me from every pony in ponyville."

(Darren P.O.V)

(7:00 PM)

"So where did you live before you came here and how was it like?" Luna asked.

"I lived in the country named Canada in the province of Ontario in the city of Sudbury, it was pretty nice except for being alone most of the time" I said

"I am alone most of the time too!" Luna said

"I mostly like the night and I really like looking at the stars when I feel alone, mad or sad" I said

"Me too because I am princess of the night but why do you feel alone?" said Luna.

"Because everybody hate me or fears me" I said.

"Oh well that's too bad that everyone could fear you just like that" said Luna.

But then we got to the Luna's room.

The door was big, it looked like it was made of oak it was painted black with a moon carving in the middle.

"WOW this is the coolest door I've ever seen in my life Luna" I said in amazement.

"Well thank you my sister has the opposite, her's is gold with a sun on it" said Luna.

Luna opens the door with her magic and when I looked inside her room was beautiful it has a queen size bed, there was a picture of a moon on her floor near her bed and the balcony door was made of glass but not only glass but there was a moon on it also.

"OMG this room is the most beautiful room I ever seen it like I am in the night sky" I said in more amazement. Luna blushes bright red and giggles.

"I have a game that we can play I made it myself" Luna asked

"Sure we can play it, was is it? I said

She goes to a cabinet and picks up 4 bottles and 2 shot glasses with her magic and she comes to the bed she then pulls out a chessboard.

"This game is called drunk chess it's like normal chess but every time you lose a piece you have to take a shot of this alcohol" said Luna.

"Ok but isn't alcohol unhealthy" I said.

"No, this kind of alcohol is actually healthy but it just gets you drunk" Luna said.

So I nodded my head and we started playing after 3 moves Luna took one of my pieces so I took a shot and said.

"That is strong and gives a kick to it."

(Luna P.O.V)

After about 3 hours of playing drunk chess I lost track of how many wins and losses we had because we were so drunk.

"Darren I bet I am drunker than you" I said in a drunken voice.

"No I a-" Darren said but fell asleep in the middle of the sentence.

I then laid down wrapped my wings around Darren and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said "Love you and good night."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapters 4,5 and 6 (this is a 3 in 1)

Chapter 4

Rage and a Kiss

(Darren pov)

(9:55 AM)

I woke up and my head was pounding my eyes opened and it was blurry but my eyes shortly adjusted and I saw Luna's face right in front of my face and her wings was wrapped around me like she was hugging me.

Luna woke up 1 minute before me and she was smiling at me and said "good morning Darren" and kissed me on the nose, I started to blush very red.

But then the door flu open and then a gasp it was princess Celestia and 6 other pones.

" **YOU VIOLATED MY SISTER!** " Celestia yield in her royal cantorlot voice.

She started to levitated me in the air and squeezed my throat and started to choke me.

"aaakkkeee, aakee, akkke I di-di-ake-did not" I said.

" **YOU LIAR" yelled Celestia.**

I saw that the 6 ponys faces wear terrified and Luna's face was terrified as well.

"Celestia stop it we-" Luna was cut off by Celestia "be quite Luna."

"No I won't be quite!" Luna yelled at Celestia and used her magic to protect me.

Then I saw Tye and Nick come through the door and was shocked to see me being choked

"Stop this Celestia you are acting like Nightmare moon, look around you, you are terrifying everypony" said Luna.

Celestia looked at TwiligetSparkle and started to cry at seeing her terrified face and let go of me.

"I am very sorry everypony I hope you can forgive me especially you Darren" said Celestia and she left the room.

(Nick P.O.V)

(10:10 AM)

Darren fell on to the bed everyone surrounded Darren his eyes was closed and I checked his pals "HE'S NOT BREATHING!."

Luna started giving Darren CPR she was about to give up but then Darren took a big gasp of air and then stared at Luna and started to blush crimson red.

"Luna you saved me" said Darren.

Twilight taped me and Tye on the shoulder and whispered "Hey we should give them a little bit of privacy okay guys."

(Darren P.O.V)

(10:03 AM)

"I need to just say thank you if you didn't give me CPR I would be dead" I said.

"Well you were dead for a minute" Luna said.

"I don't know if this is the best time to do this but I don't care" Luna said and kissed him me on the lips and I returned it.

When we broke the kiss Luna said "I love you" and I replied "I love you to."

chapter 4End

Chapter 5

Back to Ponyville

(Luna P.O.V)

(10:14 AM)

We came out of the room after 10 minutes and I said "We are going to ponyville now to settle Tye, Nick, and Darren."

"But you will need me to do that" said a voice behind us and we all turned around and saw Celestia "and I am sorry for what I did But first I need to do some work and meet you there tomorrow."

"Celestia we accept your apologia" Darren said.

"Thank you all, I might not be able to undo my action but I can promise you I will not do that ever again" Celestia said.

Celestia then teleported us to ponyville.

5 of the main 6 went on their own business and me, Darren, Tye, Nick, Twilight and Spick stayed at the library for about 5 hours.

"Apple Jack wants us to go to sweetappel accurse to give us some mattresses" twilight said.

We went to Apple Jack's barn at sweat apple accurse and when we opened the door a big surprise was yelled and it was a party for Darren, Tye, and Nick.

(Tye's POV)

(3:00 PM)

Darren went behind Luna, me and Nick was surprised and was in a trance but Twilight then broke the trance by saying.

"Hey Nick,Darren,Tye this is all for you Pinkie Pie put this tougher since you came to Equestria."

I pulled out and opened can of Pepsi and took a drink and everypony looked at me with curiosity.

"P-E-P-S-I? what intarnachan is that?" Applejack asked me.

"It's pop" I replied.

"You mean like popcorn" Pinkie Pie said.

"No it's a drink me and Nick like it but Darren doesn't like it" I replied.

We all went in and partied for 9 hours Darren rated the snack table, Nick showed off his dance moves, and I played all the games and twilight asked us a lot of questions.

After the party me and Nick settled down stairs in twilight's laboratories and we didn't like it one bit so Twi used her magic to duplicate the bed, Darren and Luna sleeped in the spare room.

End chapter 5

Chapter 6:

True Love and new elimants

(Luna P.O.V)

(9:37 AM)

When I woke up I saw that Darren was still a sleep I tried to wake him up by pushing him but it did not work. He monod.

So I went up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips but that did not work so I licked his face and he woke up.

"What the hell? OH sorry princess Lu-" I cut Darren off.

"You don't need to call me princess just call me Luna" I said.

I leaned in and gave Darren a kiss and he returned the kiss but then something hit the ground.

It was twilight who had dropped a tray of tea "OMG? I am just going to get some more tea" twilight said.

But then we looked to the other side of the bed and saw Celestia I covered Darren so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Luna, Darren I want to see you in the other room OKAY?" Celestia said and walked out of the room.

We got up and went into the other room and we saw Celestia, Shining Armor and princess Cadence all sitting on one of the couches and right beside was a big cake.

Celestia started to talk first "Darren do you love Luna and would you give your life for her."

"Yes, I do love her and I would give this and the next life for her" Darren replied.

"Cadence do it" Celestia commanded calmly.

Then cadence's horn started to glow and a beam hit Darren.

"Yes this is love, I knew I felt a strong love coming from someone" said Cadence.

Then someone behind us said "Darren, WOW! We did not ikspeacktyou to make a move on a princess."

We then proceeded to look behind us and saw Nick and Tye with a surprised face.

"wheal, that's settled then so ho wants' cake" said celectia.

Twilight and Spick coming in the room with some tea and said "who wants tea.

Then twilight and Celestia started to hand out the cack and tea.

When we were all done there was one last peais of cack and Celestia was about to take it but then I grabed it.

"you had anouf cack my dearist sister" I said and then aet it in one bit.

We all then started to gigale then Celestia said "I must tell you all something vary inportant its about Darren,Tye and Nick, thay are elimants of inpotans, Tye is the elimant of courage, Nick is the elimant of luck and Darren the strongast out of them all the elimant of emochons ."

We all yelled "WHAT!."

Celestia then said "ok Darren its time to go back to canterlot."

We all said our goodbeys and then Celestia's horn started to glow and she telipoted us to the thron room.

Celestia then gave me some papers and said "you have to sigan thes papers to become a prince."

Then I signd the paper then Celestia went to do her duty's and me and Darren spent the rest of the day togeter then we whent to my room.

We then layed on the bed we then kissed and said our good niget's.

End chapter 6


End file.
